


Good Morning, Starshine

by ipanicdaily



Series: The Life and Times of Anthony Stark: Family Man [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicdaily/pseuds/ipanicdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve," Tony whined, "Your son's up."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[more 2am drabbly fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acklesaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/gifts).



Little strands of sunshine were streaming through the cracks left by the window covers, signaling the arrival of a brand new day. Somehow, Tony managed to make it to the bed at a reasonable hour in the night, and was warmed by the strong embrace that still made him flail a little inside. He was on the verge of being asleep and awake, contemplating getting up to work in the lab, and never fucking moving again. 

Five years and it still blew Tony’s mind how happy he is. How lucky. 

Steve inhaled deeply, thumb brushing over Tony’s hip a few times before he muttered, “You awake?”

Tony pressed his face into the pillow. “No.”

“Good,” Steve replied, kissing the back of Tony’s neck before nuzzling him. “Neither am I.” Steve shifted a bit then easily flipped Tony around so they were facing each other, pulling him close and burying his face into Tony’s hair. Tony smiled lazily and let Steve tangle their limbs together, able to feel every warm puff of Steve’s breath against his face.

These were the mornings Tony loved – the mornings when neither of them had to be anything other than Steve and Tony, and the rest of the world just melted away for a little while. 

However, right as Tony was starting to drift back into his subconscious, all promise of sleep was shattered by the over enthusiastic, “Daddy!” that burst through the air. He barely had time to brace himself before a pair of bony knees dropped into his side, a giggly mass tumbling into the space between them.

“Papa! Daddy! Get up! S’the fireworks day!” A tiny hand shoved at Tony.

“Fireworks aren’t until its dark, buddy,” Steve said and moved his arm from Tony to Peter, tugging the small body down to fit better in the gap. “That’s still a long time away. The sun just came up.”

Peter wiggled around until he was able to slip from Steve’s grip and climbed onto him. “We gotta celebrate, Daddy!” Peter exclaimed, bouncing around and inevitably shaking Tony as well. Tony groaned and snuggled into Steve. 

Displeased by this, Peter climbed over to Tony, hopping up and down on him. “C’mon, Papa! Get up! We’re gonna be late!”

“Steve,” Tony whined, “Your son’s up.”

Steve softly laughed. “He’s your son too.”

“Not this early,” Tony mumbled, rolling onto his back and putting his hands up to catch Peter before he could drop back down again. The kid was ridiculously bony. Peter giggled and fell forward so he was lying flat along Tony, snuggling into him and actually stilling for a brief moment of time.

Steve cracked an eye open, smiling at the sight, and reached over to rub at Peter’s back while he was immobile. 

“Jarvis,” Tony called out, yawning and dropping an arm over his face, “Time?” 

“Seven-twenty-three, sir,” The AI replied from overhead. “It’s a warm seventy-seven degrees out with a few scattered clouds and the promise of a beautiful summer’s day.”

“Good morning, Jarvis!” Peter shouted without moving.

“Good morning, young sir,” Jarvis answered.

Peter turned his head towards Steve, big brown eyes blinking, and gave him a toothy-grin. “Papa’s chest goes ‘ _fwoooshhhh_ ’,” he said, teeth pressing into his bottom lip as he blew air out through them. 

Steve chuckled and pushed the boy’s messy bangs aside. “Sure does, buddy.” Peter was ever-amused by the arc reactor. He knew it was a part of Tony and that it was a pretty blue light, never once questioning why no one else had one too. He accepted the presence of it like it was just an ordinary thing in the world. 

Steve stretched and sat up, holding his arms out towards Peter who quickly abandoned Tony in favor of his other father, wrapping his short arms as far around Steve as he could and squeezing him tight. “You get stronger every day,” Steve told him, kissing the top of his head. “Soon you’ll be stronger than me!”

“Nuh-uh!” Peter shook his head. “No one’s stronger than you, Daddy! You’re Cap’n ‘Merica!” 

“Sometimes,” Steve replied. He lifted Peter up and held him overhead, settling the boy on his shoulders. “Getting up, Iron Man?” Steve asked, poking Tony in the shoulder.

Tony answered, “Nope,” into his arm. “Go feed your son, Cap.” 

Steve carefully got up, balancing Peter, and walked to the edge of their overly large bed. He grabbed the blanket and with a swift tug, removed it completely – much to Tony’s annoyance. “I expect to see you downstairs in a half hour for breakfast or I’ll be back to drag your sorry-self down.” He patted Tony’s ankle.

Tony absently kicked at him before flopping over onto his stomach and spreading out. “Thirty minutes, Jarvis!” Steve called out, loud enough to pose warning to Tony.

“I’ll try my best, sir,” Jarvis said with what would be a sigh if he could do such a thing.

Tony watched as Steve turned and carried Peter out of their room on his shoulders, faintly catching the three-year-old making _whooshing_ and explosion noises as he proclaimed, “I’m Iron Man, Daddy! Just like Papa!” 

And Tony smiled, closing his eyes again to just _listen_.

A few years ago, if anyone said he’d be settled and happy with a kid and the world’s greatest man, he’d of laughed in their face and drank himself stupid. Now though, even when Tony can’t sleep or gets caught up in the lab or even has an argument with Steve, the moment he hears Peter’s voice, and sees the smile on his face, Tony knows that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than right where he was.

With the two guys he loved most. 

“Twenty-eight minutes, sir,” Jarvis informed him.

Tony grabbed Steve’s pillow and hugged it beneath him, inhaling his favorite scent. “I’ll donate you to Hollywood so they can use you for all the movie voiceovers,” he mildly threatened, trying to sound annoyed but falling incredibly short.

“Of course you will,” Jarvis dryly replied. “Twenty-six.”

Tony snorted and lifted his hand to flip Jarvis off, somehow picturing Jarvis rolling his eyes in return.


End file.
